


Lost and Found

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Glitch!AU, when abilities fall into the wrong hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol gets lost. Luckily, he has the skills to find his way back. This is not so lucky for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"I'm glad you're okay," Sunggyu says and lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Sungyeol flops onto their couch and sinks down into the embrace of the well-worn cushions. "I always find my way back somehow. After I texted you for help and none of you answered, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean?"

The corner of Sungyeol's mouth twitches. He says, "I mean that instead of waiting, I brought my help to me," a little too playfully for comfort.

—

Jonghyun may not be entirely awake but he's aware that the beeping from his phone isn't his alarm, so he blinks a few times to help his eyes adjust to the glare of the screen against the pitch black of his room and reads:

_From: Byunghun  
Date: Primuary 22, Year 19, 4:12 a.m._

_WHERE THE FUCK AM I._


End file.
